10 años después en Rosewood (Pretty Little Liars)
by anaPLLHPC
Summary: Mi idea al crear este oneshot es dejar mi granito de arena en las historias PLL en español y mostraros como me gustaría que fuera un epilogo para los protas de esta fantástica serie sin entrar en la trama de A ni en la del resto de personajes solo en las 4 parejas protagonistas. Me encantaría saber vuestra opinión y como os gustaría el final a vosotros ;)


Los primero de todo decir que no tengo los derechos de estos personajes todos pertenecen a la escritora de la serie de libros y a los productores de a serie. Mi idea al crear este oneshot es dejar mi granito de arena en las historias PLL en español que hay muy pocas y mostrar a todos como me gustaria que fuera un epilogo para los protas de esta fantastica serie sin entrar en la trama de A (no sé quién es aún) ni en la del resto de personajes.

10 años después…

-¡Felicidades!-dijeron todos a la vez al verlo entrar.

El local estaba decorado con escudos, guirnaldas y globos de los colores de la policía de Rosewood.

Toby sorprendido miró a todos sus amigos, uno por uno, hasta localizar a su mujer quien sostenía en brazos, a la hija de ambos de 2 años.

-Felicidades capitán. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.-Sonrió Spencer antes de rodear con un brazo el cuello de Toby y besarlo.-Ves Melissa ahora papa manda en el pueblo.-dijo mirando ambos adultos a la dulce niña de ojos oscuros y cabello ondulado y castaño claro que ahora estaba en los brazos de su padre.

-Sí, papa manda en el pueblo pero mama seguirá mandando en casa.-Sonrió y beso la frente de su niña mientras Spencer reía. -¿Qué tal el nuevo caso?

-Aburrido.-Suspiró.-Pero lo prefiero así, la cosa está tranquila con tan buenos policías.-Sonrió antes de besar de nuevo a su esposo.

Después de las felicitaciones de todos a Toby, Ezra, con un brazo sobre los hombros de su mujer, alzaba una copa y pedía silencio.

-Por Toby, porque desde que se metió en la policía siempre ha intentado que Rosewood sea un lugar más seguro para todos…-se quedó en silencio al recordar el infierno que habían vivido todos por culpa de A pero eso ya era agua pasada por suerte para todos- para que siga así hasta la jubilación.

Todos rieron y bebieron de sus copas. Minutos después todos se sentaban en círculo en los sofás para comer tarta y charlar.

-Me han dicho que las ventas van geniales. –Afirmó Paige quien comía un trozo de tarta sentada al lado de la que era su esposa desde hacía tres años, Emily.

-Sí, no nos podemos quejar.-Sonrió Aria quién cortaba trozos de tarta.

-Es normal, el libro tiene de todo, una profunda investigación, tramas y una historia de amor imposible con final feliz. –Aseguró Hannah.

-Después del infierno que pasamos con A ya era hora de contar la verdad y sacar algo bueno con ello.-dijo Ezra mientras se hacia un lado para que su mujer se sentara con él en el sofá.

-¿Y cómo llevan vuestros alumnos tener profesores casi famosos?

-Para mis alumnos al ser adolescentes pasan de todo la mayoría solo pregunta por lo más macabro y para los de Ezra, al ser ya adultos y comprender lo que hay detrás de este libro le tienen un gran respeto-hizo una pausa y sonrió con malicia-hasta que les diga que él solo escribió las escenas románticas del libro.

-¡Ey! Sabes que eso no es cierto, no del todo.-se quejó mientras todos comenzaba a reír.

-Ezra cariño ¿quieres tarta?-preguntó Aria mientras las risas se apagaban.

El pequeño de casi 5 años desvió sus ojos azules idénticos a los de su padre de su libro infantil hasta su madre solo para negar con la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa y seguir leyendo.

-Por dios, es idéntico a vosotros dos.

-Se parece a su padre y eso me hace muy feliz.

Se escuchó un ¡oh! general mientras Ezra acariciaba la cara de su esposa y posteriormente la besaba con ternura.

En ese momento se escuchó la puerta y Hannah se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para recibir a su marido.

-Hola amor. –Saludó Caleb abrazando a su embarazadísima esposa como pudo y besándola en los labios. -¿Qué tal el día?

-Muy productivo, he adelantado mucho de la nueva colección de otoño. Y todo desde la cama con las piernas en alto.-Aseguró al ver el gesto de su esposo. ¿Y el tuyo?

-Esa es mi chica.-Rió abrazándola de nuevo.-Agotador tenemos la tienda a tope de encargos para nuevos ordenadores.

-Siento llegar tarde. Felicidades Toby. ¿Qué me he perdido?

-Pues nosotras esperábamos que estuvierais todos para deciros algo.-empezó Paige mientras Caleb y Hannah tomaban asiento.

-Hemos decidido adoptar un bebé.- informó Emily a todos, quienes se pusieron enseguida de pie para abrazarse con las futuras mamás.

Después de todo lo que habían pasado, esos años de infierno, los cuales nunca olvidaría ninguno de ellos, todos se merecían sus actuales vidas tranquilas y felices. Como esos momentos en los que se reunían todos juntos tranquilamente y sin preocupaciones por tener a un psicópata detrás de ellos.

-¿Preparo un par de tilas? –Dijo Paige entrando en la cocina de casa con el pijama ya puesto.-Creo que las necesitamos.

-Si, por favor, mañana es un gran día y no puedo quitarme la sensación de nerviosismo. –Afirmó Emily mientras repasaba su correo electrónico. –Primero el campeonato, luego la entrevista con la asistenta social para la adopción.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien. Lo vamos a conseguir y juntas, como siempre. Te quiero.- Susurró cogiéndoles las manos y besándoselas con ternura.

-Y yo a ti.-dijo antes de besarla.

Después un rato con tilas calmándose, dándose ánimos y mimos mutuamente, entrenadora y nadadora, abrazadas, se fueron a la cama a descansar para la competición del día siguiente, pero no sin pasar antes por la habitación que sería de su futuro bebé e imaginarla toda decorada.

-¿La niña está durmiendo?-Preguntó Toby cuando Spencer entró en el dormitorio de ambos.

-Sí.-Se acercó a él y siguió ella desabrochándole la chaqueta y luego la camisa. -¿Te acuerdas de cómo me sorprendió cuando me dijiste que querías ser policía? Tenía tanto miedo con A suelta y vigilando por cualquier rincón-se calló y besó su pecho descubierto un par de veces-pero luego recordé que todos estábamos igual, sin importar que fueran nuestros padres, nosotros o policías y que si decidías meterte en la academia tendríamos a un policía bueno y honorable protegiéndonos y con arma.-Rió al decir lo último.

-Pues acata a la autoridad señora abogada y vamos a la cama.-Susurró levantándola de golpe en brazos y moviéndose hasta la cama.- Y ahora confiese que me ama.-Susurró en su oído después de caer en la cama encima de ella.

-Con toda el alma.

-Hannah, para ahora mismo y vamos a la cama.-Riñó Caleb. Había buscado a su mujer por toda la casa hasta encontrarla en su estudio rodeada de muestras de telas y diseños de la nueva colección.

-Cielo me asustaste.-dijo poniendo su mejor cara de inocente.-Era solo un retoquito para…

-Hannah Marin o paras o te ato a la cama.

-¡Uy! Podemos pedirle a Toby unas esposas. ¡Ay!- Se quejó al pasar por al lado de su marido y recibir una palmada en el culo. -¡Que mando estás!

-A dormir, ahora mismo.

Ambos se metieron en la cama y se abrazaron bajo las sábanas durante un rato.

-Caleb, ¿estás dormido?

-Sí y tú también deberías.

-Solo quería decirte una cosa antes de dormir.

-¿Qué?

-Que te quiero como el primer día.

-Y yo a ti.-Susurró buscando los labios de su esposa.-¡Hannah!-Pegó un gritito.

-Son las hormonas.-Rió antes de quitarle la mano de encima.

-Y todavía usamos la misma clave.-Sonrió en su cuello antes de besarlo.

-B26.-Sonrió Aria terminando de introducir el código en la alarma. -¿Está dormido?

Abrazados uno detrás de otro empezaron a subir las escaleras hacia el dormitorio para llegar hasta el cuarto de baño.

-Se durmió mientras le contaba el cuento.-Susurró mientras le besaba el cuello desde detrás de la oreja hasta la clavícula.

-Como el próximo nos salga tan lector, como el resto de la familia, no vamos a necesitar una casa sino una biblioteca para meter tanto libro.-Sonrió con picardía mientras Ezra y ella se desnudaban mutuamente.

-Sí, pero aun tenemos mucho tiempo para hacer una ampliación de la casa o buscar una nueva.

-Yo calculó que unos 7 meses.-Susurró en su oído.

Al escucharla las manos se le paralizaron, la miró fijamente con una amplia sonrisa y dando un gritó la levantó en brazos.

-¡Sh!-Lo regañó antes que sus labios se juntaran en un cálido y apasionado beso.

-¿Porqué no le dijiste al resto en la fiesta?

-Era el día de Toby y luego Emily y Paige con su primer hijo, además quería decírtelo a ti primero. Me haces tan feliz cada día.

-Y tú a mí, sois lo más importante.-Susurró poniendo las manos en su vientre plano.-Y ahora señora Fitz vamos a celebrarlo en la ducha.-Rió.


End file.
